


fant-AS(S)-tic performance

by pottersslytherin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, lance and keith are hella in love, lance is a sarcastic queen, mentions of klance sex, pidge is being the cute lil bean she is, the paladins are training!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottersslytherin/pseuds/pottersslytherin
Summary: "Would have been a waste! How could we live without our blue Paladin? How could I live without that fine piece of ass?" he then smirked, smacking Lance's ass while he was at it.A loud, unanimous groan erupted across the training deck, everyone was rolling their eyes but grinned amusedly.





	

The Paladins had been practicing on the deck all day and Shiro had drilled them more than ever.

 

"WATCH IT LANCE!" Lance jumped to the side, and not a moment too soon - Pidge's blade whizzed past him.

"PIDGE! WHAT THE QUIZNAK! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA DIE HERE FOR A MOMENT!" Lance shrieked in a way too high-pitched voice.

Pidge's eyes were still wide with shock but she only demanded, "Well, but did you, though?"  
Lance looked at her in disbelief.

"Dude, I'm sorry. Really." Pidge said, walking towards him and holding out her hand to help him get up. "You okay?" she asked, patting his shoulder.

Keith was walking towards them, looking mildly concerned about Lance's state.

"Would have been a waste! How could we live without our blue Paladin? How could _I_ live without that _fine_ piece of ass?" he then smirked, smacking Lance's ass while he was at it.

A loud, unanimous groan erupted across the training deck, everyone was rolling their eyes but grinned amusedly.

Lance, however, gripped his chest with one hand - as if the words had just deeply offended him - and whined, " _My ass_? If I died, you would miss my _ass_ the most?" He pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of his eye, before continuing, "My laugh, or my deep, unconditional support for you, or even my exquisite lovemaking -"

"EEEEEEK!" Pidge screeched, leaving Hunk to a wriggling, laughing mess on the floor.

Lance acted unfazed, "But you choose my ASS!" He let out a dramatic sniff, before dropping to his knees, lifting his arms above his head. "Oh why is my boyfriend like this?" he finally exclaimed.

Even Shiro was laughing at this point, clapping like a seal, Keith struggled to stop laughing long enough to say anything in response and Pidge and Hunk were literally rolling on the floor laughing. Lance, satisfied with his performance, sat on his ass and watched his friends' hysteria for a while before falling into it too.

When they all had finally stopped laughing, Shiro, still grinning, ordered the four younger Paladins to rest for a while, take a shower and meet up for dinner again.

As Hunk, Pidge, Keith and Lance walked across the training deck, the laughter had died out into Pidge's occasional giggles. Right before leaving the deck, Shiro cooed after them, "Oh and Keith! Don't let yourself and Lance get too carried away with his _exquisite_ lovemaking!", smugly, trying to stifle a laugh.

"I can't promise anything!" Keith responded, blushing like mad while sporting a wicked grin.  
He grabbed Lance's hand and winked at him suggestively.

"Let's get some exquisite lovemaking done, shall we?" he said, just loud enough for Lance to hear.

"You're gonna tease me with this forever, aren't you?" Lance tried to look upset but only smiled.  
Keith raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not satisfied with that response.

"Your room or mine?" Lance asked, wriggling his eyebrows, making Keith laugh.

"Yours?" Keith suggested.

"You got it," Lance smirked, pulling him along.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all this is my first ever submission to the Voltron fandom! YAY! Also, reviews and kudos are /extremely/ appreciated <3


End file.
